From school to a new world
by Kanumay
Summary: Miharu started her day with her simple routine. She eats breakfast begs her brother to take her to school, but fails and has to walk in the hot sun. She gets there, but gets hit in the head and thrown into a new world.first fanfic ever.SasuXOC.T 4 langaug


Beep Beep Beep

_Beep Beep Beep.___My hand smashed down on the alarm clock and shut the thing off. I got up and walked towards my mirror. God, I had serious bed head. I walked out the door and into the bathroom that was right across from my bedroom door. I turned the shower on and got in, letting the hot water wake me up. Man! Today I had a quiz, and I was so not ready for it. I meant to get a little study time in yesterday, but I totally forgot about it, you know, like every high school student does. I quickly washed my hair and body then got out. I tied a towel around myself while my little brother banged on the door because he had to use the bathroom. "God dang, hold on!" I yelled at my little brother. His name was Tyler; he was ten, and a horrible nightmare. I remember one time he put earthworms in my sandwich and had only noticed until after I took a couple of bites. I couldn't eat for days after that. I opened the door and he pushed me aside and ran to the toilet. I shook my head and entered my room. I took the towel off and went to my dresser. I picked out a Pink T-shirt with the words To Hot For You Baby on it. I picked out a pair of old faded jeans and a black belt. I grabbed a pair of sneakers and tied my red hair up in a high pony tail. I looked in the mirror and sighed. This was as good as I was ever going to get. I walked out my room and went down stairs for breakfast. My mother was up serving toast and eggs on five plates. My father was sitting at the end of the table with a newspaper in one hand and coffee in the other. My big brother was at the table with a book and paper. He must have forgotten to do his homework. David was as smart as freaking Einstein. He finished his homework and put away his paper and book in his bag. David looked at me and smiled. "How long was it this time?" I asked him about his homework. "Uh, a little over fourteen pages." David said. I shook my head and sat down in my spot. Sometimes it was hard being a little and big sister. Also, I was probably the stupidest out of the three of us kids. I mean I got the average B's and C's but I hardly ever got an A. Tyler and David always got A's though, they wouldn't settle for anything less. Oh well, at least I had friends. "Hey, Dave, can I have a ride to school today? Please?" I asked my big brother. He looked at me and smiled. "Ok, as long as you get my half of the chores for two days!" He said. I knew he was going to say that. He always had a catch when it came to dropping me off at school. It was so hot outside though! Man I don't want to do his stupid chores. I took the rest of breakfast time deciding on whether I wanted to walk in the hot sun for twenty minutes or sit in a nice air conditioned car for ten minutes and do two days worth of chores. Sigh. I would rather walk in the sun I guess. I am way to lazy to do any extra chores and David knew that, that's why he always said it, to get me to say no so he can get to class early. Damn him. I picked up my backpack and walked out the door, my green eyes watering as the sun shouted its rage at me. I started walking to school. I started to see my school up ahead and thought about the horrible quiz in history class. I walked through the soccer field and towards the front gate. Just then, something hit my head so hard, I blacked out and now this is where my story begins.

Ugh, my head hurt like hell. I thought my brain was swimming in lava. I finally got the courage to open my eyes. The world started spinning and I was just sitting still. I held my head until the pain subsided. Ah, finally my head stopped hurting. I opened my eyes, but I didn't see the familiar school grounds I expected to see. I was in the middle of a forest of some sort. Well, I had to admit I really did like the scenery, but I was not at school, not at home, and nowhere in the big city. Was I lost? How did I get here? Hm, maybe I should just look around. I got up and felt the dizziness take its toll. I stumbled for awhile, but caught my balance and started walking. Of course, I had no idea where I was going, or in what direction. I started looking around for any signs of life. I finally came to a tree with a strange metal knife stuck in it. I walked up to it and examined it. The knife was triangular with white ribbons or something wrapped around the end. At the very end of it was a small circle. "What the heck is this thing?" I asked no one in particular. Just then a rustle sounded in the bush behind me. I looked at the source of the sound. A small white rabbit came out of the bush. Awww! It was so cute, I just wanted to pick it up and hold it. I walked towards it but it ran away. I stomped my foot and made a pouting face. "Fine! Be that way you stupid rat!!" I shouted after the rabbit. "Who are you?" A dark voice came from behind me. "Hiya how hee!" I shouted at the person, trying my best to look like I knew Karate. Mt eyes were closed, my hands were in the air and I had one foot up in the air, so I probably looked like a nutcase. I squinted one eye open and looked at the person. I immediately took on a normal stance with my eyes wide open. I was staring at the hottest guy in the freaking universe. He had dark onyx eyes, Black spiky hair, a white shirt that flared open, dark back pants, and a giant purple rope around his waist. Okay, that sounds totally strange, but he had awesome muscles He was kind of pale, but look at those biceps! Jeeze, I thought I had died and gone to heaven twice. The man must have know I was staring because he gave me an evil glare and asked the same question again, but in an even darker tone, "Who are you!" It sounded more like a demand than a question. 'That's alright; I'm more of the bad boy type anyways!' I said in my head. "My name is Miharu Miwamoto." I told the hunk, "You?" I asked. "Sasuke." He stated in a dull tone. 'Fine be that way!' I said in my head. I looked at him and he started to walk away. Hmph, I can make it on my own anyways. I walked the other way and heard a low growl coming from behind a tree to my left. Out popped the small white rabbit from before. But before I could notice that it was the rabbit, I was already running in the direction that guy went off. What was his name? Sauce key? Um… well it didn't matter, because I knew from his looks that he was strong, and I would just have to try and get him to let me go with him to wherever he was going, because I was so not going alone in the woods anymore. That's where all the werewolves come out at night. I saw the man come up into my sight. I ran as fast at I could to catch up to him. He looked behind him and saw me. I had finally caught up to him. I bent down with my hand on my knees. My Red hair must have fallen because now it was in my face. I looked up and Sauce breath, or whatever his name was, kept on walking "Hey you! Wait for me! I can't survive in the woods all alone!" I yelled at him. But no, he just kept on walking. So I followed and he didn't seem to mind, so I kept following him until we came to this freaky looking cave in the middle of freakin nowhere. I looked around and saw that it was like the only thing there except for some trees in the back. He walked towards the cave. 'Oh god, please don't let him be a cave man!' I pleaded to god in my mind.. I was so totally freaked out man. I looked at Sauce face. Oh, man what was I going to do? Well it looked to me as if I two choices. I could go with Sauce man and get attacked by whatever snakes and spiders might be in there, or I could make a run for it and get killed by some giant bug or somthin. Saucy turned around and looked at me as if he were asking if I was coming. I smiled and laughed nervously. I ran up to him and he proceeded to go in. I hesitated but went in anyways. I was sure I was going to die anyways, so I decided to die a more exciting way then by getting eaten by a boar. I followed Saucy into a dark room and came out to what looked like a throne room. There was a man in a chair with another man standing next to him. I looked closer squinting my eyes and saw that there was a snake coiled around the man in the chair. I gasped. "Don't worry freaky man, I'll save you!" I shouted and ran towards the man in the chair. I was about ten feet from the man in the chair, until the guy next to him appeared in front of me and stopped me by holding my shoulder. I looked at the man who was holding my shoulder. He had silver hair and classes. He looked pretty nerdy, and he didn't look at all strong enough to hold me down. I was about to get away from him when I saw something on his face. What was that? I looked closer and he seemed to be surprised, he probably thought I was gonna kiss him or somthin. Ha, yeah right. I then saw what was on his face. It was a piece of rice. 'Awww, old man is to weak to eat again that he had to save some more on his face.' I said that in my mind and really wished I hadn't. I put a hand over my mouth to keep my laughter in. I hated it when I cracked myself up in awkward moments. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing, and all three men in the room looked at me as if I were crazy. I fell to my knees and the man in the chair got up and started walking towards me. I slowly stopped to laugh, not because he was coming towards me, but because the snake was coming with him. I had completely stopped laughing when the man put his face right next to mine. "You certainly are a pretty one aren't you? snicker Well it looks like, since Sasuke brought you here, he shall be in charge of you." The man said in a creepy voice that gave me the chills. Then I became angry. What did he mean in charge of me? I was capable of taking care of my self you know. I didn't say anything, because I thought I might have a chance of living if I didn't say anything.

Sasuke led me into a dark room and told me that this was going to be my room. Cha! What the hell man. Why in the world do I have to be left in a fucking room the size of my closet for so long! I wanted to get out of there. I looked for a way out of it. There was a small hole in the wall. I looked through the hole. I gasped at what I saw. It was sauce face! He had his shirt off. He was changing. He started to take his pants off, but I shot my head away so fast that I gave myself a headache and hit the edge of the small bed in the room. I hunched over with my hands gripping my head. I sighed and sat up. I stood and got on the bed. Well, if I was going to be here for a long time, I might as well relax.\

The next thing I knew was a loud thud sounded next to my bed. I sat up really fast and looked around. What the heck was that? I put my feet on the floor but I felt something under my feet and it wasn't the floor. I looked a down and saw a boy. I stepped over him and leaned over to see who he was. Who knew? I defiantly didn't know him. The door was open. I said, "Are you alright?" to the boy on the floor. He wasn't moving. I panicked and rolled him on his back. I was on my knees checking him for any injuries or sings of sickness. He looked about twelve years old. "Hey, kid, open your eyes!" I said with rising panic in my voice!


End file.
